olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Model Registration
Please put the number three heading, followed by your username, and the models you're using for your characters. Frostleaf1615 #Danielle Campbell - Aeliana Cheshire #Hunter Parrish - Carlisle Laurent #Lily Collins - Rosalia Audley (Shared with Lil' Sis) #Gabriella Wilde - Adrienne Beasley #Alex Pettyfer - Caspian Fay #Sarah Drew - Alexandra Cooper #Britt Robertson - Arwen Dedrick #Elle Fanning - Elanor Earls (Shared with Lil'er Sis) #Alisha Newton - Esther Ainsworth #India Eisley - Cassandra Blair #Kim So-jung (Sowon; GFriend) - Riko Himura #Anastasia Bezrukova - Idril Edwardson #Claire Holt - 03:46, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Barbara Palvin - 21:39, February 8, 2017 (UTC) (Shared with Yang) MerisaMist *Lily Collins - Theresa Drade Shared with Big Sis *Katherine McNamara - 21:37, February 8, 2017 (UTC) *Andrew Garfield - 21:46, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Sophie~ #Daisy Ridley - Lorena #Felicity Jones - Yulia Serdyuk #Yumi Lambert - 16:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) #Karlie Kloss - 16:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) #Kate Winslet - 16:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) #Behati Prinsloo - 16:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) #Emma Stone - 16:26, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Barbara Palvin (shared with my other half) - 00:47, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Alexa Chung - 00:47, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Gal Gadot - 00:47, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Teresa Palmer - 00:47, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Red Velvet (Irene Bae (shared with my better half), Seulgi, Wendy, Joy, Yeri) - 22:25, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Audrey #Yoo Sung Oh - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Kim Ji Soo - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Lu Han - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Elle Fanning - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) (Sharing with Jackie Frostu) #Chloe Grace Mortez - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Thomas Sangster - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Lee Chi Hoon - 00:07, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Kim Taehyung - 20:55, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Min Yoongi - 20:55, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Kim Jong-Dae - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Byun Baek-Hyun - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Maneul Rios Fernandez - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Kaya Scodelario - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Bridget Satterlee - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Maia Mitchell - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) The Lonely Stargazer #Vasiliy Makarov 02:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Ariel Bloomer Alice Gray #Ah Hyo-jin (EXID) 02:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Imani Mujakic 02:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Vera Ponomareva ~ Amanda Quinn #Louise Ebel 02:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Francisco Lachowski 02:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Aly Antorcha 02:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Lana Del Rey ~ Sapphire West #Shannon Williams 20:16, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Bethany Mota 20:16, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Isha Rikhi 03:45, February 10, 2017 (UTC) #Karole Katarina 16:10, February 11, 2017 (UTC) # Kirsten Zellers 16:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) 'Eurofandom's Perfect Idiot' # Francesca Michielin - Valencia Amerighi # Debrah Scarlett - Nyssa Alkaios-Bondevik # Bridget Saterlee - Emilene Montclair # Lena Meyer-Landrut - Aelin Kaiser # Poli Genova - Celestia Weichselbraun # Polina Gagarina - Anzhelika Vasiliyeva # Nina Dobrev - Elina Serdyuk # Josefine Frida Pettersen - Birgitte Kristensen # Beatrice Martin Cœur de Pirate - Saara Väinämöinen # Irene Bae (reserved, shared with yang) # Natalie Dormer (reserved) # Chou Tzuyu (reserved) # Emeraude Toubia (reserved) # Malina Weissman (reserved) # Natalia Dyer (reserved) # Pia Wurtzbach (reserved) The so called comedy relief #Havana Brown 19:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Isaac Lahey, Gray Pierce 03:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) #Jai Courtney 19:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Anastasia Bezrukova, Ava Haven 03:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) (Shared with Frost) #Ezra Miller 03:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) #Lilly Kruk 17:54, February 9, 2017 (UTC) #Candice Patton 22:38, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Dr. Mrs. Delphi Von Doom #Zoe Kravitz — Lalia Honeycutt #Jesse Williams — Quentin Couture #Hailey Clauson — Lainey Bretz #Zach McGowan — Noah Grimaldi #Ruby Rose — Gwen Reese #Brad Pitt — Rowan Sedgwick Admiral Jaye Captain Carn Category:Site Administration Category:Lists